Talk:Aspara/@comment-24070327-20141006041504/@comment-4080028-20141006203309
Decaden: Interesting...? THOSE MUSCLE-BOUND IDIOTS RUINED MY BEAUIFUL KINGDOM!!! Marble: As grateful as ever, I see. Palette, Mira, how are the people? Do we have any casualties? Mira: You're... You're asking me? Marble: Of course. It's one thing to make a mistake and be too proud and arrogant to admit it. It's another to make the same mistake, but admit to it and try to make amends. For that, you will be respected for being the former co-captain to Aspara's royal guard. Mira: a small smile and trying not to tear up Th... Thank you, your highness. Palette: As for the casualties, we have a good number of people injured from the reckless fighting, but it's nothing we can't handle. We'll need all the doctors and medics we can get though. Chris: Then leave that to me! and slams his fist into his palm I have a few friends who're good doctors! And plus, there's our friends, the Thunder Beast Pirates! I'm sure their doctor can help out too! Marble: gently Thank you, Chris. You've once again proved your sincere love for your home. Chris: Well, duh. <_< If this island gets destroyed or if something happens to its people, who'll help the rest of the world? Palette: What do you mean? Chris: I mean, it doesn't matter how many doctors and cooks there are in the world. It's their job to heal and nourish the bodies of others, right? But what about a person's soul? We Asparans are the best artists and performers who've ever lived! If we're gone, who's going to make beautiful paintings? Who'll compose the greatest songs ever heard? Who'll tell the funniest jokes? Make the greatest dances? Write the best novels? These things are what people enjoy, and it makes them happy. And it makes me happy to see them smile and have a good time. So I swear as long as I live, I won't let Aspara be taken over by idiots like those guys. THEY'LL NEVER HEAL A PERSON'S SOUL LIKE WE CAN! DON! Marble: Hmph... smiling You know, you have the fine makings of a future king someday. Maybe when Palette and I are gone, and if she can't produce any heirs- Palette: H-HEY!! Mom, don't go saying stuff like that loosely!! Marble: Then if it isn't too much trouble, and if you haven't died by that point, maybe you should be the next king of Aspara. Chris: ... Mona: Well now, if that isn't a surprise. The queen of a country appointing a commoner and a pirate to be the kingdom's next ruler. Marble: You should know better by now, Mona. I've never seen a commoner a day in my life. And pirates? If I recall, it was a crew of pirates who joined Chris in saving Aspara two years ago. Decaden: Don't remind me of that, you old hag!! They just got lucky! I swear, I'll get those detestable pirates and that clay brat back for taking everything away from me! Mona: If I recall though, Decaden, aren't you now in a crew of pirates yourself? I suppose hypocrisy isn't all too shocking coming from the likes of you. Decaden: in frustration Ngh...! Ggh...! Well, I... ... R-Riku!! Back me up here already! Palette: It's amazing how he actually seems to have real allies with him now. To think there are people that actually care about this creep. ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UveM9_KyBEk ---- Marble: It may not seem like it, but during his absence from Aspara, he seems to have changed a little. Back then, he would've wasted no time in trying to kill us if we spoke out against him. It's more than just us having power over him. His defeat two years ago, and his acceptance into a crew of pirates, people he's said to hate, has somehow changed him. I understand if most of our people will continue to hate Decaden for what he did. Memories have long lifespans that way. But it actually makes me happy to know that somewhere out there, someone was kind enough to accept even a heartless man like Decaden, and even go as far as to reform him through their influence. Palette, remember this well. Even though we swear allegiance to the World Government as one of its sovereign nation states, we must never follow their strict example. Pirates, Marines, revolutionaries, bounty hunters, nobility... In the end, these titles do no justice to the true nature of the people they represent. Aspara is a living example of this solid fact. A nation ruled by an oppressive noble, and yet saved by kind pirates. On top of that, it is the home for several notorious enemies of the World Government. The captain of The Jolly Pirates, Jolly D. Chris, and even his own mother, a member of the Revolutionary Army, Double D. Mona. And then there are those like Rob Hydarin and L'Ollonais D. Kuroraka. And yet, on the opposite end of the spectrum, there are righteous souls who've come from the same background; people who also call this one single island their home. Righteous, kind-hearted Marines like Blade D. Kris, and even a former royal guard co-captain turned bounty hunter. Palette: You mean Mira, huh? Marble: Yes. So many different people from so many different walks of life. Good and bad, noble or not. Aspara truly is a beautiful land, isn't it? Maybe this is why settlers called this place Pleasure Island. Not because they intended to set up an artist economy, and not because of the loveliness of the wildlife of the island. But because they wanted a land with a wonderful community. Where even if you're completely different from those around you, that won't change a thing when the chips are down. When our home was attacked, we banded together against those we considered our enemies, and on top of that, we received help from foreign parties. People who care about the citizens of this nation. It's enough to bring a tear to your eye, isn't it? Palette (somber voice): Yeah... Now I remember what being the Left Shield and princess of Aspara really means. I am one of Two Shields who must protect the beauty of this land. So that even decades from now, we can share our paradise with the world around us. With those less fortunate than ourselves. I swear... I will protect Aspara until my dying breath! Marble: warmly; looking as if she's trying not to tear up I know you will. You're my precious daughter after all. turns back to Chris Marble: Which reminds me. You've been strangely quiet this whole time. This doesn't seem normal for one of the two heroes of Aspara. Or are you trying to process what being king would mean? Chris: ...Nah, I was just thinking of my crew for a while. Marble: Your crew? What for? Chris: Because I have a friend I met two years ago, back on Sabaody Archipelago. A guy who ran a street gang as if he were a pirate captain. A powerful, reckless man with blonde hair. He once shared his dream with me one day. He told me he'd be King of the Pirates. The greatest ruler the Grand Line, or even the New World has ever seen. When he told me that, I was impressed. I never thought being Pirate King was such a big deal. I was just happy being a pirate. But seeing my friend light up like that... Something inside of me flared up. I told myself on that day, that I'd be the one to help him become Pirate King, even if it kills me. Because I want him to be happy and live out his dream. Even at the risk of my own never coming true. So that's why... That's why I can't become king of Aspara! DON!! Chris: How can I help Spike be Pirate King when I'm busy being a king myself?! There's only room for one king in my crew, and that's him! Mona: in amusement at her son's dramatic flair and passion Kris: as well and shakes her head That idiot. He could've just said no. Didn't need to make such a big fuss over this. Mira: smiling Well, his passion does stem from his love and concern. We can't get mad at him for that, can we? Kris: Who said we were mad? Mira: simply closes her eyes and continues to smile happily Kris: Hey! I'm talking to you, Air Head! Decaden: his arms and pouting his lips Damn straight he won't be king of my island. :I I wouldn't dare as to let filth like him take away what's mine. Mona: So why aren't you stepping up and taking charge? Go on, take your kingdom if you want it that badly. Decaden: D-Don't you dare mock me, you traitorous servant! I-I'm just too busy at the moment is all! Just you wait, I'll come back here with my own army and take over this entire kingdom! I have an entire crew of pirates aligned with the fearsome Emperor, Big Mom under my command! They'll make this invasion look like a petty joke! Mona: strikes Decaden over the head Now now, don't you go getting riled up too, you pampered idiot. Decaden: a large bruise sticking up on his head Gaaagh... Marble: softly Hmhmhmhm... In any case, what Chris has said is a valid point. It's a shame though. There'll never be anyone quite like him ever again. But I suppose he has his own destiny to fulfill, and he can't do that in the confines of a throne room. Chris: Uhh, that's what I just said. Are you deaf or something? <_< Marble: Was that an "old woman" joke? -_- Mona'': You saying something, Chris? -_- Do I need to punish you with my motherly discipline? '''Chris: Ah, n-no!! 0_0 No!! I was, uh... um... ... S-So... hehe... we, uh... saved Aspara, so... Why aren't we patying?! ^_^; Cuz, uh, Aspara's a fun place! And party's are fun! So uh... hehehe... Marble and Mona: Mhmm... -_- ... gets beaten up, mostly by Mona Chris: bruised Gaaagh... Palette (thinking): And that's how we treat our hero? Let it not be said that we aren't a strange bunch. ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlUOSRaNIp8 ---- Mona: Though he does have a point about the party. C'mon! We just worked our butts off in a huge fight! Let's unwind and have some fun! ^_^ Marble (thinking): Still the party girl, huh Mona? forms Decaden: Then as rightful king of Aspara, I hereby decree... A CELEBRATION! A TOAST TO THE SAFETY OF ASPARA AND OUR VICTORY! Asparans: KANPAI!!! Chris: AND HERE'S TO OUR FRIENDS, FOR HELPING US OUT! Asparans: KANPAI!!! grand, island-wide party begins amongst the ruins of the island itself. Civilians, nobility, criminals, and even foreigners alike are invited to have fun and let loose. Delicious food and beverages are served, and the artists of Aspara perform for audiences with some of their best material. It would go down in history as the nation's largest festival ever; a party spanning several days, if not weeks Mona @'Zeon Adams': So I heard you wanted a feast and some kisses from pretty girls. Well, you got your food, so I suppose I can reward you with a little something extra. ^_^ Mona goes in to kiss Zeon, she gets pushed off to the side Marble: And who better to be kissed from than the queen of the island herself? No hard feelings, Mona. Mona: Ah well. shrugs At least he's getting what he asked for. Marble: 53 year old woman then leans in and smooches Zeon on the cheek elsewhere Chris @'the Thunder Beasts': Thanks so much for the help, guys! ^_^ I didn't think you'd show up when you did! Tootootootootootoo! transforms both his arms into liquid clay and expands their size and length; all in order to give a huge bear hug to the entire crew Chris: You guys are the best! ^_^ for all involved, Chris' bladder decides to ruin the moment, and lets loose with one of Chris' infamous, foul-smelling farts Chris (annoyed): ... -_- elsewhere Kris @'Allied and Axis': Ooh~! That sounds like a nice song! ^_^ Can I join in too? her puppy dog eyes at the two Pwease~? It'd be real manly of you to let me sing too! elsewhere Decaden: It's gonna take forever to fix this place up. -_- What a mess. Mira: True, but as Marble pointed out, at least no one died. In the end, isn't the loss of material goods better than the loss of life? Decaden: Meeeh... <_< I guess so. Mira: Now I'm surprised. I thought you only cared about being king. Decaden: O-Of course I do, you stupid woman! >_< Just that, well... What good is being king if I'm all alone and have no one to rule? Mira: smirks Heh... Fair point, your majesty. Decaden: Hey, are you mocking me? -_- Mira: ... silent as she enjoys the festive mood and watches over the ruins of the island; seemingly pleased with Decaden's new attitude Decaden: Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you! Mira: ... Decaden: Aw c'mon Mira!! Speak to me already! That is an order from your king! Mira: ... Decaden: MIRA~!!! >_<